


namesakes

by folkvangr (lusteralliance)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Disaster Dads, Flowers, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Orphans, lucius and raven are trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusteralliance/pseuds/folkvangr
Summary: they did not have names; lucius told raven that he hoped to give them names soon. raven didn’t like referring to the children as “hey you” and “kid” all the time, so he secretly hoped to do so, too.
Relationships: Lleu | Raigh & Lugh, Lucius/Raven (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	namesakes

**Author's Note:**

> i have a hc that lucius and raven just named the twins after the other man

the little boy babbled meaningfully in raven’s lap, his pudgy fingers grabbing at the blades of grass just beyond his reach. raven lowered the boy down into the tall grass, and the child looked up at him, his green eyes wide in questioning. 

“go on,” raven urged, folding his arms. “you wanted grass?”

the green-haired boy looked back down at the grass surrounding him, and then up at the rolling meadows beyond. he struggled to his little feet and wobbled about, then toddled off out of the shade raven had been playing with him in. the leaves of the tree the boy’s caretaker sat under rustled in the wind, and raven leaned back against the rough bark as the little boy bent down a ways away to pick some flowers.

raven and lucius had found him—as well as his twin brother—four days ago, abandoned in an alley. lucius had refused to leave them, and had convinced a reluctant raven to take the boys in. so raven was looking after one, while lucius was tending to the other back at home. 

they did not have names; lucius told raven that he hoped to give them names soon. raven didn’t like referring to the children as “hey you” and “kid” all the time, so he secretly hoped to do so, too.

raven blinked in surprise when he felt some pressure on his thigh, and he looked down to see the boy standing unsteadily on his leg, his arms full of flowers.

“whoa, hey!” raven caught the child when he fell, taking him into his arms. “don’t do that, that’s dangerous. you’re going to get yourself hurt.” the boy giggled, not seeming to understand, and he took a red flower from his wild bouquet and reached up, presumably for raven’s face.

“hm?”

“...fower,” the boy mewled. raven raised an eyebrow in surprise; this was the first word he’d heard from the child.

“flower? yeah, flower. for me?”

the boy nodded a little, and raven lowered his head. he felt the child’s small hand on his cheek, and then the thin, rough stem of the flower being stuffed behind his ear. raven was just about to raise his head when he felt another flower being placed on his head, and then another, and the child pulled at his hair to make him bend down even more.

“ow! don’t pull.”

the little boy stretched up on his tip-toes, his bare feet wobbling on raven’s knees, as he placed the entirety of his flowers onto raven’s head.

“pity,” the boy cried, suddenly, and raven jumped, looking side to side at the shaded grass surrounding him.

“what?”

“pity! it’s pity!”

raven let out a relieved laugh. “oh, oh. pretty?”

“yem.”

“okay. thank you.”

raven lifted his head and the boy settled down into his lap, little blue forget-me-nots adorning his own green hair. he was quite adorable, and raven couldn’t suppress a rush of warmth in his chest as he imagined lucius with those flowers in his hair. the little boy was just as sweet and serene, and just as nice to hold, as the kind healer that raven had fallen in love with many years ago.

the boy’s eyes were closed now, and he was clinging to a handful of raven’s fingers as he sat huddled in the warrior’s lap. raven let his thumb brush across the boy’s knuckles, closing his own eyes in the peaceful quiet of the spring morning.

“...lugh,” he murmured. little lucius.

the little boy grumbled angrily, shrinking away when lucius reached for his bandaged wound. lucius’s blue eyes softened, and he lowered his hands to rest on the boy’s bed.

“come on, now, little one...i won’t hurt you. i’m only here to help.”

the green-haired boy narrowed his eyes, squeezing his armfuls of his blanket fiercely. lucius sighed, glad that it was he who was looking after this child instead of raven. raven would’ve quickly lost his patience, and might’ve even hurt the boy. lucius hoped the little boy’s twin brother was all right.

the prickly one here had tripped down the stairs this morning, and had scraped his knee. he was bleeding all over the place and had even run away when lucius approached him to help, and though it pained the healer to see, he was thankful when raven tackled the boy and dragged him kicking and crying off to lucius to have his wound dressed.

it was time for the bandages to be removed before his bath, but the boy wouldn’t let lucius touch him. the healer hesitated before reaching out slowly, resting a careful hand on the little one’s head. the child hissed—hissed! like some kind of rabid kitten!—and flattened himself against the headboard of him and his brother’s bed. lucius’s hand almost retracted, but he decided instead to stroke the boy’s scruffy green hair. 

he half expected the child to lash out, or scramble away, or grow upset. but to lucius’s relief and joy, he only narrowed his eyes, trembling against lucius’s gentle touch.

“it’s all right,” lucius smiled. “see? i don’t want to hurt you.”

the boy glared at the blanket in his arms, and when lucius brushed his cheek with the side of his thumb, he looked up just a little into the healer’s eyes. lucius looked back, tipping his head to the side, and the boy looked away again.

lucius was reminded, with a swell of affection inside him, of another with a prickly nature. raven had only ever snapped at lucius until they’d gained each other’s trust; even then, raven was temperamental. but he couldn’t survive a day without lucius hugging or kissing or snuggling up against him now, and with the way this shy little boy no longer seem too bothered by lucius’s touch, lucius only saw raven.

the unnamed little boy blinked in surprise when lucius lowered his hand, as if in disappointment. lucius, who was kneeling by the bed, shifted a smidge closer and smiled at the boy. “little one?”

the boy glanced at him, then glanced away again.

“can i tend to your wound?”

the boy pouted. “...no,” he grumbled, the first word of his that lucius had ever heard. lucius laughed lightly, stroking the boy’s hair again. 

lucius smiled, wrapping the blankets gently around the child. “okay then, little one. so prickly.”

the boy twitched when lucius gathered him into his arms, but let himself settle against the healer’s warm chest. lucius lowered his head to place a kiss upon his cheek.

“little raven. dear little thing...i will call you raigh.”


End file.
